Modern agricultural pesticide active ingredients including fungicides, insecticides miticides, herbicides and safeners, as well as growth regulators and nutrients, are typically formulated as liquid or solid formulations. These formulations are designed so that they are convenient for the grower or end user to use and so that the inherent biological activity of the active ingredient is properly expressed. The purpose of various aspects and embodiments disclosed herein is to further improve the effectiveness and efficiency of the de livery and biological activity of active ingredients used in agriculture and pest management.